Full House Gets Frankified
by alexisgal
Summary: I am continueing even after a review I got. I was not trying to make fun of anything I was just making Kimmy, well, stupid and Michelle is too young to understand. So no flames, please!
1. The Diary

DJ rolled over in her bed. This was during the time she wasn't eating. In her school, her History class was learning about the Holocaust. They were forced to read the diary of Anne Frank.

"I don't!" DJ's best friend Kimmy Gibbler protested. "I know all about it!" "Okay Kimmy," Mr. Wang said. "Tell me about Anne's life." "Jews being mistreated. Gets a lame diary for birthday and names it Cat. Sister received a letter from police. They leave next day. Two years later captured, sent to summer camp, all died except one. The end."

Everyone looked at her. "Okay Kimmy." Mr. W. says. "You get this pass for detention for disrupting class for the eighth time this week and knowing anything about Anne Frank." Kimmy looked dumbstruck. This wasn't uncommon as she was pretty dumb.

DJ went to the bookstore and bought two copies of the book. Kimmy's birthday was next week, so that would be her gift. Kimmy refused to buy the book, so she detention for another day. DJ went home and found a way to skip dinner. She went upstairs to read. First page, _On Friday, June 12th, I woke up at six o'clock and no wonder; it was my birthday._

DJ rolled over. _Lame already, _she thought as she read on. She flew through the pages after reading: _Now I must stop. Bye-bye, we're going to be great pals! _A girl great pals with a diary? Haha! How funny!

She went to bed after getting to August 14, 1942. She was drawn in after naming the diary Kitty unlike what Kimmy said it was - surprisingly. _Wait, Kimmy's dumber than a post! _DJ thought.

She went to sleep. At one in the morning she heard the sound of the front door close. _Uncle Jesse's finally home, _she thought. Then she realized if it were Uncle Jesse she would hear him putting in mousse. She then heard some Dutch jabbering, and surprisingly understood it to be, _Here it is, Hanneli! I told you we could walk from Amsterdam to San Francisco! Let's go find her._ Hanneli?

She heard another voice saying, _I'll wait outside._ Then there were thumps against the stairs. Then her bedroom door creaked open. Stephanie was staying the night at her friend's house, so she didn't notice. Then in the same voice that called someone Hanneli, "Who are you?"

DJ jumped up and screamed. There was a semi-attractive girl standing there. There was a six-pointed star on her shirt. She wore a plaid shirt and underneath a heavy trench coat were pants. "Donna Jo," DJ said with careful words. "And you?" "I'm Annaliese Marie Frank, but everybody calls me Anne."

Annaliese Marie "Anne" Frank? The name sounded too familiar. "You…you…how?" DJ asked, fumbling with words. "Well, I walked." Anne said. "Walked from Amsterdam to California. Walked from the Netherlands the USA."


	2. Anne Stays For Breakfast

Okay, DJ thinking she's going crazy. After all, who could walk from The Netherlands to the United States? And didn't Anne Frank die? It were questions she felt like asking, but didn't.

Anne started to look around the room, and then noticed DJ's alarm clock. "What is that?" She asked. DJ understood. In the forties, there were no alarm clocks. Someone had to wake you up, or you had to be independent and wake yourself up.

"This is an alarm clock." DJ said. "You program a time in it and it wakes you up at that time. It'll beep." Then Anne looked at DJ's copy of her diary. "Where'd you get that? It says it's my diary, but I don't remember ever having it published."

Anne started to look through it. DJ finally came to her senses and noticed Anne was in black and white. Her Jewish star was the only thing in color. It started getting sunny, and she noticed outside the person being called "Hanneli".

"I think you're attractive," DJ said, then adding, "How could you walk across the ocean? I mean, it's impossible, isn't it?" Anne looked at DJ like she was going crazy. "Nothing is impossible. It is impossible to believe something is impossible, though." DJ was losing her mind. Was not eating making her subconscious do crazy things? There was only one way to find out.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" DJ asked. It was to see if she was the only one seeing Anne. "Boy, would I! Tell Miep to make…" "Who's Miep?" "Don't you know Miep? You were reading Kitty, so you should know Miep!" DJ was confused. Now she understood. She was talking about Miep Gies. "Oh, Miep. Anne, you have to understand you're not in Amsterdam. Miep and Bep are in Amsterdam."

Anne looked around. "Why are there two beds and only one person?" DJ then realized that Anne saw Stephanie's empty bed and only DJ was there. "Well, that's Stephanie's bed, and this is mine. Stephanie spent the night at her friend's house." "Is Stephanie your sister?" "Not my only sister. I also have a baby sister named Michelle."

Anne's stomach growled so loud that DJ couldn't hear her alarm going off until the growling stopped. "Okay, let's have breakfast. Except, I WON'T be eating." "Why not?"

"Well, um," No ideas came, until that is, "I have breakfast later than everyone else!" It wasn't perfect, but would have to work. Then her alarm started going off again. The time it started going off the first time, she must have hit snooze. She unplugged her alarm to make the beeping stop.

"Come on," DJ said, "Before Joey gets all the pancakes." "Is Joey your brother?" Asked Anne. "No, he's my dad's friend from college. Than there's Becky my aunt, her husband Uncle Jesse, Michelle, Stephanie – well, Dad still has to pick her up – and finally me and Dad." "What about your mom?" DJ's eyes grew big and watery. "I'll tell you later."

At breakfast, everyone heard the Dutch way to say hello. They didn't recognize the voice.

They looked up, and saw a girl a little older and taller than DJ. Surprisingly, the only thing in color on her was a star. A Star of David. When did DJ hang out with Jews in black and white?

"Hi everybody!" Anne called in a happy-go-lucky voice. "Hi," everyone said in unison, except Michelle. She was too busy pouring maple syrup in her mouth. Then she looked up. "Hey DJ, who's your friend? And why is she wearing a star? Is she catching stars?" Anne looked at Michelle, and a smile formed on her face. She walked over to wear Michelle sat. "You must be Michelle," she said, pinching her cheeks.

"You got it, dude," Michelle said, putting up her thumbs. Anne laughed. Danny stood up. "DJ, why is a Holocaust victim doing in my kitchen, scuffing up my floors?" He pointed at Anne's feet too find her not wearing shoes. "Wearing shoes would give away where I'm hiding." Anne said.

"Okay," Joey said. "Sorry, Deej, and Anne, Anne," He tried to finish his sentence, but was dumbstruck. "Anne Frank?" Anne finished for him. "Yeah, that." Everyone remembered where she looked familiar. Michelle started laughing. "Michelle," Becky said, "It's not polite to laugh at your guests." "But Becky! Her middle name is a boy's name!" She continued laughing.

Anne's expression changed to one of anger. "Frank is my last name. My middle name is Marie. And, actually, my first name is Annaliese, but I'm known as Anne." "DJ, can I have a word with you?" Danny asked. "Leave me out of it." Joey said. "Me two." Jesse said. "Me three." Becky added. "Me eleven." Michelle implied. "Hey Shorty," Uncle Jesse said. "You mean 'me four.'" Michelle added, being very annoyed, "Don't blame me, I can't count!"

Anne laughed. "Your little sister is SO cute!" "Anne, I think you should stay out of this." Danny said. He seemed a little annoyed. "DJ," he said after everyone left the kitchen. "How did Anne Frank, someone how died in the forties and this the nineties, get here?" "She walked."


	3. Walked!

Chapter 3: Walked?!

"WALKED?!" Yelled Danny. "You mean to tell me someone who died years ago could somehow get into my kitchen and dirty up the floors – I just waxed them yesterday! She has no business being here!" "But Dad," Said DJ. "She can't go back, she just can't! She finally gets let out of hiding, makes a friend with me, and she just wants to stay!" All of a sudden, Danny heard, "Whoa! Who's the girl in black and white? Mr. T's gonna go nuts!" It was Kimmy. Stephanie replied, "He already did, Chicken Legs."

Danny walked in and said, "Kimmy, this is Anne Frank. The girl who you said named her diary Cat." "Well, Mr. T, I hate to tell you, but she did." "Actually," Said Anne, and Kimmy replied, "She speaks!" Anne continued her sentence. "Actually, I named my diary Kitty. And HOW do you happen to know what I named my diary?" "Kimmy, stay out of this. Anne, you might take this personally, but I need to talk to you." 

Anne followed DJ to the living room. Anne sat on the sofa. "Anne," Said DJ, "You can't go back to the forties." Said DJ. "Why not?" Asked Anne. "Because, I have to tell you what will happen if you do." "What?" "On August 4, 1944, someone tells the Green Police where you are hiding. You and the others are taken to jail. After a few days in jail, you go to a camp. You keep being transported, until finally you and your sister make it to Bergen-Belson. You and Margot and Mrs. Van Pels – she came later – all die. The others, except your father, die."

Anne was stunned. "What day does the police come?" Asked Anne. "The fourth of August in 1944." Anne looked stunned again. "We might be too late!" Said Anne. "Why? Asked DJ. "Because, when I left, it was August 2, 1944. Now, it's the third. We have to bring everyone back here!" "But Anne, that's impossible. I mean, there's all the people who will see you, and your cards are stamped J and you all wear stars."

"I have a plan."


	4. Sorry Letter

Dear readers of my pathetic excuses of stories:

This is alexisgal talking. I know I haven't updated in—well, let's see, a year now (my most recent update being Miley's Journey of Life and More Life), and I have an explanation to that:

I am quitting FanFiction.

No, no, I'm not quitting altogether. But all my stories were never any good, no matter how hard I tried. I was young and new to FanFiction and writing altogether. I had never written anything except my diary, and half of the things in my diary I wanted to throw away or burn.

Instead of quitting altogether, which I can't do, considering I love to write and need to post stories somewhere, I have made a new FanFiction account, which is called TohruROX2221. Depending on reviews, I might rewrite and transfer some of my better stories from alexisgal over to TohruROX2221 so that you may read them, and ultimately get updates. But I can't continue to write stories that weren't good to begin with. It's just in my heart to do so. I have already transferred a story without realizing it to TohruROX2221, and that would be Miley's Journey of Life and More Life, now published under the title So, Miley. This is a much better version, I'm not getting flames, the only story to receive flames also had the good points in the reviews in question.

So, I am sorry to say I will not be continuing alexisgal, not when so many people hate the stories. But I couldn't write then!!! I can't try to make them good now; people will notice the drastic incline in improvement.

However, to see my other works go to TohruROX2221 here on FanFiction, or, you may go to FictionPress and read my stories under the penname Madison52431. I just want to let you know that I am no longer writing my stories here.

I will for a fact, however, continue Zoey Goes To Hogwarts, as that is the one fic I am actually proud of in this account. However, there were rough patches, which I will be glad to work out. I just wanted to let you know. I'm sorry to anyone I may have upset. I beg you not to be too upset (that is, if you ARE upset). There are other authors on FanFiction, and I am still continuing on despite all of the junk I've written.

I'm sorry I have wasted your time.

Signing off for the last time,  
Formerly known as alexisgal


End file.
